


Calm, Cool, Collected (Earth 54)

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Captain Canary and The Multiverse [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, F/M, alternate earth 2, captain canary and the multiverse, earth-2 Dr. Sara Lance, partially made up science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: She did not, repeat not, have a crush on the Mayor of Central City. That would be ridiculous.An Alternate version of Earth 2Mayor Snart/Star Labs Scientist Lance





	Calm, Cool, Collected (Earth 54)

Calm, Cool, and Collected

Earth 54: Mayor Snart/Geneticist Lance

Alternative Earth 2

xXx

She did not, repeat  _ not _ , have a crush on the Mayor of Central City. That would be ridiculous. And yet, she found she looked forward to his visits more and more with each one. She convinced herself it was because he was sweet and charming and seemed to find her awkward tendency to run on at the mouth endearing (which was so rare). It was normal then, right? He was nice to her, most men thought she was pretty to look at but immediately lost interest when she opened her mouth. It was why she preferred women, they were a lot less judgemental. 

Leonard Snart was at Star Labs for the third time this week. With the threat of Zoom and his metahuman army looming constantly, he’d started looking for more creative ways to stop them. That meant turning to the one place in the city that seemed to be handling them better than most. Between Dr. Wells’ metahuman detection system and her work analysing the genetic material of Metahumans, she was confident they could come up with a way to stop Zoom and if Zoom fell, the other metas would be free to make their own choices not based in fear and rejection. At least… she hoped so. 

“Mom, I’m bored, when can I go back to school?” Sara turned from her work station, finding her eight year old daughter watching her. She’d pulled her ear buds out and was pouting a bit. 

Quin Lance was her pride and joy. At only eight years old she was already testing out of every class the school could offer, forcing Sara to find an alternative. Thankfully, Dr. Wells had a solution and put her in contact with a private academy for children like Quin. Jesse had attended and Harrison before her. Unfortunately, she had to pull Quin out of public school after she’d been accepted to the academy and she couldn’t actually start until the next semester, leaving her to catch up on the previous semester in homeschool. For Quin, a bright, social young girl, it was tantamount to torture being cooped at home all day with no contact from anyone except her tutor and her mother. It also didn’t help that she was still heartbroken over the path her Aunt had taken in recent months. 

The tutor had called in sick that morning and would likely be out for the rest of the week, leaving Quin to accompany Sara to work. Thankfully, Harrison loved her and was more than happy to come in and challenge her with a new puzzle or something new to learn about when she got bored, and Quin got bored often. 

“It’ll only be another month sweetie. I promise.” Sara told her, smiling at the young girl. Quin smiled back, though it was half hearted. It pulled at her heartstrings. Just one of the many things that had Sara convinced she was an inadequate mother. 

Everyone had told her single motherhood was a bad idea, especially given her strenuous college courses and the fact that the father of her child was, in fact, one of her professors. Though only a select few people knew that. He had wanted nothing to do with her, both because of his career and his age, and had signed away his parental rights without even meeting her. 

Sara was determined to finish school though. So she worked nights to support them and continued to go to school, finishing in the top of her class. It was a feat not many thought she could accomplish and more so, one she wasn’t totally confident she could accomplish herself. But she did it and here she was, on the forefront of research at the country's most prominent institution.

“Dr. Lance is working on a new project, sequencing the DNA of meta humans and applying the principles of her thesis in genetic blood anomalies to the results.” Dr. Wells’ voice sounded as he stepped into her lab, Mayor Snart on his heels. 

“And what exactly do you hope to achieve with that?” he asked her, as she stood to greet them. She noticed his glance back at Quin, who had gone back to working on her computer, earbuds firmly planted in her ears. It occurred to her briefly that he probably had no idea who she was. Why would he? They didn’t speak much on their personal lives and Quin hadn’t been at the lab in a long time, ensuring that Leonard wouldn’t have had the chance to meet her.

“Any number of things are possible, but the fact of the matter is I won’t know for sure until I get the results.” Sara explained. 

Leonard smiled at her, that little quirk at the corner of his mouth that was both roguish and charming. “But what are you hoping for?” when she hesitated to answer her continued. “A cure perhaps?” 

“Cure implies that what the metas have is a disease, which is not the case.” she explained. “But, something that could reverse the effects of whatever caused the mutations could prove useful to metas whose abilities are uncontrollable or mind altering.”

“You're hesitant to finish this work, aren’t you?” he asked intuitively but without edge.

Sara took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Its very easy to weaponize genetic research. I’m not hesitant to help people, I’m hesitant to create something that in the wrong hands could cause even more problems than it was intended to fix.” 

“We all are.” Dr. Wells spoke up. 

“Understandable.” Leonard replied. 

“Dr. Lance has an interesting theory about metahumans as well.” Dr. Wells continued. Leonard appeared interested and Sara looked away, a slight tint blooming across her face. 

“And what is that, if I may ask?” 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep that under wraps until I get the test results back.” she said. 

He simply nodded. “Of course.” he peeked back at Quin. “I see you have a lab assistant today.” he said amused. 

“I do.” Sara smiled proudly. She looked to Quin and she looked up when she sensed she was being watched, removing her earbuds. “Mr. Mayor this is my Daughter, Quin.” Sara introduced them, sure she imagined the brief moment of surprise on Leonard’s face. 

“Nice to finally meet you. My mom talks about you all the time.” Quin replied with a smile. 

Sara froze, startled. “I… no...I don’t...” she stuttered much to Wells’ amusement. 

Leonard smirked. “I wasn’t aware you were married.” he said, saving her from having to defend herself. 

“She’s not.” Quin replied with a cheeky smile before Sara could compose herself. Sara shot her a warning look. Thankfully, Leonard looked more amused than anything. 

“Well,” Dr. Wells spoke up. “If you’re ready, we can head over to my lab to take a look at those prototype designs.” 

“Lead the way.” Leonard said before turning to Sara. “It was good to see you again, Dr. Lance.” he then turned to Quin. “And lovely to meet you, Miss Lance.” Quin smiled and waved as he followed after Dr. Wells. 

Quin turned a grin on her mother when they were gone. 

Sara eyed her daughter suspiciously. “What are you up to?” 

“Why mummy, whatever do you mean?” she smiled innocently, moving to put her earbuds back in. Sara leaned across the table, stopping her. 

“Don’t give me that, little girl. What are you getting at?” 

Quin sighed. “Nothing, I just… I’ve heard you talk about him. You like him.” 

“And what does that have to do with anything?” 

Quin shrugged, staring unseeing at her computer screen. “I think he likes you too.” she looked up hopeful. “You should ask him out.” 

Sara sighed, realization dawning. “Oh. Baby girl, it’s not that simple.” she told her, leaning against the opposite side of the desk. 

“Why not?” Quin jumped on it. “You like him, he likes you. It sounds simple to me.” 

Sara felt an overwhelming rush of love for her daughter, her feelings showing through as she smiled. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but Mayor Snart is a busy man and I doubt he has time for frivolous things.” 

“Love isn’t frivolous.” she pouted, fiddling with the mouse on her laptop. 

“No its not, but he has a lot on his plate right now. Even if you’re right I just don’t think he has time to think about those things.” 

Quin looked dejected, turning her attention back to her computer and Sara was certain the conversation was over. 

“It’s all just an excuse.” Quin muttered. Sara halted her path back to her desk, and turned back. 

“An excuse for what?” 

“To avoid rejection.” Quin replied. When she finally looked up again, Sara saw a spark of determination that reminded her so much of her sister it hurt. “Aunt Laurel said you were always so awkward around people you like. That it was hard for you to talk to them. You’re just using all this stuff with the metas as an excuse to avoid being rejected. But I don’t think you have to worry about it.” she hurriedly continued. “He likes you. I can tell.” 

“Quin, while I appreciate your concern for me. I’m the mother, you’re the daughter. This conversation is over. Finish your homework.”

Sara turned on her heels, cringing when she was sure Quin couldn’t see her. She could have definitely handled that better, but in the last few months nothing seemed to put her on edge more than talk of Laurel. Quin knew that and yet she persisted in pushing the issue. Like Sara didn’t think about her lost sister enough. 

Laurel and Sara’s mother had walked out on them when they were kids, deciding to put her career before them and moving across the country to teach. This left them in the care of their father and in all honesty it really wasn’t a hardship. It would have been nice to have a mom around to help with things her father wasn’t really sure how to handle, but Quentin Lance was an amazing man, who loved his daughters unconditionally. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t get as much time as they deserved with him, cut down by a drunk driver while out one night. 

Sara and Laurel were orphans after that. Their mother was unreachable and her side of the family couldn’t afford to take them in. Which left them in the care of their paternal grandparents, who were all too happy to take in the daughters of the son that had escaped their abuse when he was old enough to support himself. They spent five years trapped with them, with only each other to stave off the loneliness and fear. Thankfully an old family acquaintance who had cut ties with the family after she discovered what they were doing to their son, had found out about them taking the sisters in and finally reported what she knew to authorities. 

The sisters were put in the system, but by then they were passed the age most people wanted to adopt children at, so they spent their childhoods jumping from foster home to foster home, until Laurel was old enough to take Sara in herself. 

Laurel had been driven in the pursuit of law, angry that their father’s killer got a light sentence and was already back on the streets where he continued his behavior. And Sara had always enjoyed the sciences. They went to the same university and they were never far apart. Until Laurel’s boyfriend and their childhood friend Oliver Queen went missing at sea with his father. Laurel was distraught, heartbroken, and dropped out of school, disappearing and leaving Sara alone for the first time in a decade. 

That was how Quin had come along. Her professor had seen how much she was struggling after her sister left, and he started to help her keep up with her class work while she tried to deal with everything. She liked to believe it was just a moment of weakness between them. That he was being kind and she was in a bad place and they both reacted poorly to the situation. She chose to believe that barring any evidence to the contrary. It was only once, but that was all it took. He wasn’t mean or cruel. He didn’t demand that she take care of it, or try to say she wasn’t his. He offered whatever help he could, but he made it clear he couldn’t claim her. She understood why. Quite frankly she didn’t want anyone to know either. 

Nobody had thought her deciding to keep Quin was a good idea. So once again she found herself alone, that is until Laurel came home. She had no intention of going back to school, but she got a job and helped Sara get through her pregnancy and her classes. After Quin was born she baby sat while Sara was to class and for awhile Sara thought that the worst was behind them. They were a family again. But Laurel wasn’t totally herself anymore. She was fighting a losing battle with her demons and eventually she left again. 

For the next few years Laurel came in and out of their lives. When she was here it was wonderful. She was so good with Quin, and she seemed so happy. And when she left she left a void in her wake. 

And then the Particle Accelerator went off, releasing a wave of dark matter throughout the city and possibly beyond, creating the metahumans. Laurel was affected, eventually coming home for Sara’s help in figuring out what to do. Laurel was certain this was her chance to try again. That she could find a place in society again. But the reaction to metahumans was less than welcoming and Laurel grew bitter, discarding all notions of becoming a hero to protect the city and siding with Zoom who played on her feelings of abandonment to sway her to his cause. 

Only Dr. Wells and Jesse knew Laurel was Black Siren, and Sara aimed to keep it that way. She wouldn’t have anyone treating her daughter badly because of the choices her aunt made and she certainly wasn’t going to put her work relationships in jeopardy by admitting she still held out hope that Laurel would see reason and come home, or that her work in studying the genetics of Metahumans was her attempt to help Laurel more than anything else. 

The last time Laurel had been around, right before Zoom had gotten in her head, she and Sara were closer than ever. They talked about everything again, including her not so subtle crush on the mayor of Central City. Laurel liked him because he’d come out as Pro-meta, deciding that they needed help and understanding, not fear and shunning. So when she called Sara out on how much she mentioned him in conversations, she was very keen on trying to push them together. They ran into each other all the time at fundraisers and Leonard’s sister Lisa was Star Lab’s public relations officer, so there was no shortage of encounters as minor and professional as they were. But Sara had never been good at talking to people she was attracted to, and nothing could change that, no matter how hard she tried. And despite the hope that swelled up inside her at the thought that he could like her too, Sara stamped it all down. There was too much work to do. People to help, and a daughter to raise. She didn’t have time to worry about romance, and she’d resigned herself to that fact. 

It was just better that way. 

xXx

“She went to talk to Dr. Wells.” Quin’s voice sounded as Leonard stepped into Sara’s lab, looking around. He turned to find the young girl still working at her laptop at the back desk. 

“Is that right?” he asked. She nodded. “Well, do you mind if I wait here with you, until she comes back?” 

She shrugged, turning back to her computer. 

Leonard accepted that for the non answer it was and stepped further in, looking around the lab. In the far corner was Sara’s office space, a desk and computer and stacks of files. He made his way over, taking a seat in the chair on the other side. He’d never been this far into her lab, usually only coming in with Dr. Wells or when she was working on something he told himself he needed to see. He did that a little more than he’d care to admit, though his sister was all too happy to remind him.

On the desk were neat stacks of files, all seemingly labeled with some kind of code. And in the far corner two picture frames. One of Quin and Sara together wearing Santa hats and smiling, and the other of an older man with two little blonde girls some time, judging by the clothing styles, in the nineties. 

“That’s my grandpa, Quentin.” Quin said, appearing in his line of vision and plopping down in the chair behind her mother’s desk. “He was a police officer.” 

“Was?” Leonard asked. 

Quin nodded. “He was killed by a drunk driver. My mom was my age when it happened.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” he replied. She shrugged. “And what about your father, if you don’t mind me asking?” he continued. 

“He didn’t want me.” she said rather bluntly, much to Leonard’s surprise. 

“Who told you that?” 

“No one. I overheard Dr. Wells talking about it. He was really angry. I think he knows him.” she shrugged again. “Mom just tells me it’s complicated and she’ll tell me about it when I’m older.” 

“I see.” he answered. They sat in silence for a while, Quin swiveling back and forth in the chair. “Shouldn’t you be in school right now?” he suddenly asked, breaking the silence. 

“Technically, yeah.” 

“And why aren’t you?” 

“Because I tested out of all my classes so mom is sending me to the Lucius Fox Institute.” she explained. “But they don’t let anyone start in the middle of a semester so I’m being homeschooled to catch up and then I’ll start next month during the new semester.” 

“That’s impressive. Taking after your mom I see.” 

For the first time since he’d come back in she gave him a real smile. “Yeah.” she replied proudly. 

“Going to study the same things?” he asked.

“No, I want to be an astronaut.” she explained. 

Leonard smiled. “Well, I wish you the best of luck. Clearly, you have what it takes.” 

She smiled again, and silence fell around them. Leonard was just beginning to think he should go visit his sister and come back again later when Quin spoke up again.

“Can I ask you something, Mr. Mayor?” 

“Sure. And you can call me Leonard.” 

She nodded. “Do you like my mom?” she asked. 

“Sure, she’s nice, kind. I consider her a friend.”

Quin rolled her eyes, much to his amusement. “No, I mean  _ like like _ .” 

He hesitated. There were any number of responses to that, unfortunately she’d caught him off guard and his usual calm, collected manner failed him. He stuttered, struggling to find the right thing to say, something he’d never had trouble with before. 

“It’s...complicated.” he finally managed. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s not! She likes you, you like her, one of you just has to say something.”

“That certainly sounds pretty simple.” he replied ruefully.

“It is.” 

“It is, what?” Sara’s voice sounded, and they both looked toward the door, watching her walk in. She had her tablet in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other, she set it on the desk as she stopped beside them. Quin smiled.

“Your daughter was just telling me that she wants to be an astronaut.” Leonard replied. 

Sara smiled proudly. “She’s going to discover new worlds.” she said. Quin beamed up at her mother. “Now, did you finish your homework?” 

“Everything but the reading assignment.” she replied. 

“Good. Jesse is here, she wants to know if you want to go to lunch with her and Lisa.” 

Quin smiled excited. “Can I?”

“Of course, but you need to finish your reading when you get back.” Sara replied. 

“Okay.” she said jumping down from her chair. She turned to Leonard. “It was nice talking with you Mr. Leonard.” she said, before turning on her heels and running out. 

Sara smiled after her, turning back to Leonard when she was gone. “Mr. Mayor, is there something I can help you with?” she asked. 

Leonard stood, adjusting his suit jacket. “I must confess, I’m curious about your research.” he explained. “Any chance you got your test results back already.” 

Sara huffed a laugh. “I did actually, that’s why I went to talk to Harry.” she explained. “Can I trust you to be discreet. There are still a few tests to run.” 

“Of course.” he told her and she gestured for him to follow her over to her main work area. 

“The simplest way to explain it is this; the dark matter from the particle accelerator didn’t create metahumans, it jump started a pre existing gene.” she explained. “It’s like evolution was evolving a new gene to advance humanity but because of the particle accelerator, instead of becoming prominent over hundreds of thousands, even millions of years, it’s happening now.” 

“So anyone could be a metahuman. In cities all over the world where there was no dark matter leak, people could be waiting for the right spark to gain superpowers?” 

“Exactly. It would certainly explain why some people got powers and others didn’t. Evolution takes time, lots of time. Eventually the number of metahumans will outnumber the number of non metas until there is no one left without powers.” 

“That would also explain why some powers are unstable or have warped the minds of those exposed.” Leonard added, earning a surprised, yet pleased look from Sara. “I do pay attention.” he told her. 

She chuckled. “You’re right. The leak forced the genes to react, causing the mutation to advance unnaturally over a short period of time.” 

“And this possible cure you’re working on?” he asked. “How does all this effect that?” 

“Immensely. If I can prove this definitely than there is no cure, because this isn’t a disease. It’s evolution being forced to jump forward.” Sara explained. “It could, however, be possible to create a gene therapy that will help stabilize the mutations.”

Leonard smiled, that same little quirk of the lips that brought all sorts of naughty, inappropriate things to mind. “I’m thoroughly impressed Dr. Lance.” 

Sara was sure she was blushing like a schoolgirl, Unfortunately she never got the chance to reply, interrupted by the unmistakable cry of the siren.

“Black Siren?” Leonard questioned, a note of disgust in his voice. She couldn’t blame him, even as the hope Quin had sparked in her burned out at his tone. Laurel had done some pretty terrible things in the last few months. So much so, that even if she could convince her to turn on Zoom, she would still have a lot to answer for. 

Sara felt Leonard’s hand wrap around her wrist, gently tugging her back toward the emergency exit at the back of the lab. They didn’t get far before the safety glass doors shattered inward, forcing them to duck for cover. Leonard pulled her down under a table, covering her as the lights above them shattered. 

As the glass stopped, silence fell and slowly they sat up, peeking over the table Leonard had pulled them under. Beyond the door, standing in the hallway, Sara watched in horror as he sister stared back with hate in her eyes. 

“Hello baby sister.” she finally spoke stepping in. She could feel Leonard tense beside her, his arm still around her waist. 

“Laurel, what are you doing?” Sara asked, her voice betraying the intense emotions she couldn’t control. Leonard’s hand flexed against her hip, keeping her close. She tried not to dwell on that, slowly getting to her feet. Leonard followed suit. 

“What’s wrong Sara? Not happy to see me? I can’t imagine why. I’m just here to talk. Sister to sister.” Laurel said, barely containing her anger. 

“About what?” 

Laurel took a step forward and Leonard pulled Sara back a step, finally drawing Laurel’s attention. “If you don’t mind Mr. Mayor this is family business.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” he told her. Leonard had a nickname in the press. Captain Cold. While he was known to be charming and sociable, he was also a master of hiding what he was really thinking, really feeling behind a mask of cold, and oftentimes intimidating calm. He was giving Laurel that cold look now. 

“That’s sweet, but I really must insist.” she took another step forward, as if to strike out, only to stop short as the sound of multiple boots came running toward them. Laurel pivoted just as a team of SWAT officers came into view. 

“No!” Sara exclaimed as they raised their weapons, but whether she was worried about Laurel or the officers, she wasn’t really sure. The officers never got the chance to defend themselves as Laurel opened her mouth and screamed. 

With Laurel distracted, Leonard grabbed Sara and pulled her toward the emergency exit again, just barely pushing her through and following before Laurel turned and screamed at them, collapsing the doorway behind them. Sara yelped as they just barely missed getting hit with a piece of falling ceiling tile. Leonard guided them quickly down the stairwell beyond the door, stopping at the bottom of the second flight where he found three identical doors. 

“Dr. Lance.” he said turning Sara to face him. She was trying to regain her composure, taking slow deep breaths. He put aside his sorrow on her behalf, urging her to listen to him. “Sara.” that seemed to work the best. “You know this place best, which way do we go?” he asked, just as the rubble above them shifted loudly. That snapped her out of it, and she grabbed his arm, using her ID badge to unlock the door to the left, pulling him through. 

They came out in a long sterile hallway, and she pulled him along down it to the right. Following the curve of it, only pushing harder as they heard the Siren’s cry behind them, crashing through the security doors. 

Eventually they came upon an elevator and Sara used her ID badge to call the lift. They stood desperately urging it to hurry up, but they could hear her boot steps moving closer and closer. To the left there was a lab and without thinking, Leonard grabbed Sara’s arm, pulling her in. She took over once they entered, leading him into a storage room in the back corner. 

Sara tried to lock the door, but power to this floor had been off since the particle accelerator exploded. Leonard noticed her struggle and searched what was left on the shelves, finding a spool of wire. He unwrapped it, tying it off around the door knob and fastening the other end to one of the shelves affixed to the wall. 

He’d only just finished before the door knob started rattling and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into the opposite corner. The door knob continued to rattle, trying harder and harder to open. 

“Now come on Sara, there’s no need to hide from me. I just want to talk.” Laurel called through the door. Sara jumped as a thump suddenly hit the door. Leonard could feel her shaking, and he held her closer, trying to keep her calm. “Sara!” Laurel screamed, hitting it again. 

Sara couldn’t have answered if she wanted to, too caught up in a bad memory. Trapped in the closet while her grandmother tried to rip it open to get to her, only this time Laurel wasn’t the one hiding with her, she was the one she needed to hide from. 

Leonard didn’t know how much time passed, but with each hit the door caved more and more until finally it gave enough to let her slip her hand through, cutting the wire around the knob with a scalpel she probably picked up out in the lab. As the door swung open, he put himself between the sisters, shielding Sara as best he could. 

“Isn’t that sweet?” Laurel mocked. “I told you he liked you Sara. You should have listened to Quin.” 

Without warning Laurel stalked forward, intent to get Leonard out of the way. He put up a good fight, but a well placed blow had him on the floor, disoriented. Sara watched on in horror, trapped as Laurel turned her attention on her, boxing her into the corner. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sara asked, tears streaming from her eyes. Laurel reached out, wrapping her hand around Sara’s throat, squeezing enough to keep her from speaking. 

“I trusted you.” she said. “You said there wasn’t anything wrong with me. You said I wasn’t a freak.” 

“You’re not.” Sara’s forced out, her voice rough as Laurel put pressure on her windpipe. 

“Then why are you trying to find a cure?” she exclaimed. “Do you think we’re a disease Sara?” 

Sara tried to reply, but Laurel wouldn’t let up on her grip and it was getting harder and harder to breath. “There… no… cure.” 

“Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot Sara! I know all about your research!” 

“...How?”

“At least someone in this family still has my back.” Laurel replied. 

Suddenly Leonard was there, grabbing Laurel’s shoulder and pulling her back, forcing her to let go. Sara collapsed to the floor, coughing and sputtering, her throat burning as she took in air again. 

Sara looked up, watching in awe, a thick coat of ice formed around Leonard’s fist and arm as he raised it to fend off one of Laurel’s hits. As Laurel stepped back, holding her broken hand in pain, he punched her back, breaking through her defense and sending her to the floor unconscious. 

Sara met Leonard’s eye when he turned to look at her, sliding back into the corner as he approached her slowly. “It’s not a cure, please.” she flinched as he reached for her. 

“Sara.” Leonard’s voice was soft, and she slowly looked back up at him. She could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t going to hurt her. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” he told her, reaching out to her. She took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet, keeping her balanced. She was still having trouble breathing, but Leonard helped her out of the storage room. 

xXx

“She’ll tell Zoom. He’ll probably try to use it against you.” Wells said. Sara’s lab was still in shambles and officers were walking around the hallways checking for any other intruders that may have snuck through while they were all distracted. EMTs had already come and gone and while Leonard and Harry stood together discussing, quietly, what they were going to do now that Laurel knew about his powers, Sara was sitting at the back desk, scrolling through Quin’s laptop. 

“I’m more concerned with figuring out how she knew about Dr. Lance’s research.” Leonard replied. “She was keeping it need to know, wasn’t she.” 

Harry nodded. “As far as I know she only shared it with me and that’s only because I had to approve it.” 

They both turned to her. “Do you know how she could have found out?” Harry asked her. 

“Quin.” Sara replied, swallowing thickly. She gestured to the screen. “She’s been talking to Laurel behind my back for months.” 

“Siren could have convinced her to tell her anything.” Harry replied. “I need to check our systems, if she was using her laptop on our wifi she could have inadvertently given Zoom access.” with that Harry turned on his heels, rushing out.

Slowly Leonard walked over, rolling a seat with him and sitting down. He sat close, but didn’t touch her, knowing she was too high strung now. 

“I don’t know what to do about this.” she said, her voice strangled with emotion. “I’m so angry, but I know I can’t yell at her for wanting things to be the way they were. Until today I kind of held onto the hope that it would be eventually.” Sara sighed, wiping the tears from her cheeks and shaking it off surprisingly well. “I’m sorry you had to out yourself, I can’t imagine this will make things any easier.”

“Actually, I think it will. Whether or not it does will determine what Zoom does with the information.” Leonard explained. Sara looked confused. “Until now, Zoom has been working under the idea that it’s them against us, he’s drilled it into all of his people. Imagine what his people will think, the ones who follow him out of fear, when they find out that a stronger metahuman is opposing Zoom.”

“Stronger?” Sara asked. 

“Based on the way my mutation works I have the ability to stop a speedster like Zoom from vibrating, thus creating speed. It’s why I’ve been here so much lately. Dr. Wells and I are working on building freezing weapons for law enforcement that will work against Zoom.” 

“That’s incredible.” she told him, awe prevalent in her voice. 

Leonard looked away almost shyly, adjusting his glasses. “Thank you.” he replied. “I planned to tell the city about my meta status when we unveiled the weapons.” 

Before Sara could reply, Quin bounded into the lab, tears streaking her cheeks, her eyes red and bloodshot. “Mommy!” she exclaimed, running up to Sara and throwing her arms around her. Sara held her in return, as Quin started to cry again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Sara hushed her softly, and Leonard took that as his cue to leave them alone. 

xXx

“The moniker Captain Cold has certainly taken on a new meaning.” Sara teased as Leonard entered her lab a few weeks later. As Leonard suspected, Zoom hadn’t tried to use his status against him, leaving Leonard to out himself to the public. There were, of course, those opposed to a meta human leading the city, but with his unveiling of the cold guns for law enforcement and the fact that he had been doing a good job before and after Zoom, the opposition wasn’t quite as loud as Leonard expected.

Leonard chuckled. “Yes well, I think I like it a little better now.” she smiled. “Quin all set up at school?” he asked, looking back at the empty desk. 

“Yes, she loves it. She comes home everyday and will not stop talking about it.” 

“That’s good. And How’s the other thing?” 

Sara sighed. “I think she’s more heartbroken than anything. I mean, Laurel essentially used her to give Zoom access to Star Labs. She feels betrayed. Honestly after all that I didn’t have the heart to be mad.” she took a deep breath. “Anyway, are you here to see Harry?” 

“No actually, I came to see you.” he told her, much to her surprise. “There’s a fundraiser next Friday for the Children’s Hospital and I was wondering if you’d like to be my plus one.”

Sara tensed. “I… I’d love to.” she replied and a sense of relief washed over him. 

“Great. It starts at 8:00 so I’ll pick you up at 7:30?” he asked. She nodded and hoping to avoid that awkwardness that followed such events, Leonard turned to leave. 

“Uh, Leonard.” Sara’s voice stopped him. He turned back. “Are you doing anything now?” 

“Just going back to my office to stare blankly at my email for an hour.” he joked, pleased to see her smile. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was about to go grab some lunch, would you care to join me?” 

Leonard smiled. “I’d like that.”   



End file.
